lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyldstyle
Wyldstyle, real name Lucy, is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the Starter Pack for The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Wyldstyle is a hero in The LEGO Movie helping the other heroes take down Lord Business. She is as "tough as nails" and is Emmet's love interest. As an independent figure, she doesn't let others give her orders easily; as a Master Builder, her creativity rivals even her no-business attitude. Despite this, she has a caring heart and puts a great deal of faith in those she considers friends. Since meeting Emmet, she believes him to be the "Special", the figure destined to save the LEGO universe. Of course, he doesn't believe himself to be special at all, so it's up to her to convince him otherwise--whether or not he likes it. She is LEGO Movie Batman's former girlfriend. Dimension Crisis Wyldystyle was with the other Master Builders at Cloud Cuckoo Land for a dance off wherein she won, which left an angry Unikitty thinking that it was rigged, when Metalbeard slipped into the vortex with his treasure chest, and later saw DC Comics Batman and Gandalf popped into The LEGO Movie World, and a petty fight between DC Comics Batman and LEGO Movie Batman ensued. After being informed of the strange vortex that have struck the other dimensions with the others, she, DC Batman, and Gandalf fell into another vortex, finding themselves on Planet Vorton and saw the LEGO Gateway being destroyed in front of them and the Keystones being sucked away. After rebuilding the Gateway, they soon arrived on the Yellow Brick Road in Oz, starting their adventure to save the LEGO Multiverse. World [[The LEGO Movie|'The LEGO Movie']]: Bricksburg Abilities * Relic Detection (Relic Scanner) * Master Building * Acrobatics Quotes Trivia *She is one of the main three heroes of the game. *Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Green Arrow, and Supergirl are the only characters that don't have a vehicle or a gadget. *She is the only female character contained in the Starter Pack. She is also the only Starter Pack character to not wear a cape, wear a hood and whose skin color is yellow. *She is voiced by Elizabeth Banks who also voiced her in The LEGO Movie, ''while voiced by Jessica DiCicco in The Lego Movie Videogame. *Her appearance is similar to Skater Girl from LEGO Minifigures theme. *She also appears in the Broke the Rules achievement picture. *She does have a vehicle, the Super Cycle, but it only makes a brief appearance in the The End is Tri level. *Her line when entering the game, is actually a reference to the real DJ "Wildstylez", of which Wyldstyle's name is inspired from. *She shares with Cragger the same leaving line "''See ya later, Alligator!". *Along with Benny, Wyldstyle doesn't have a quote when seeing Owen. *She seems to mistake Wonder Woman as her counterpart from The Lego Movie. **And it could be possible she thinks Wonder Woman and Superman are a couple by saying, "Things with Superman all good?" * It is shown in this game that she has a fear of ghosts, notably seen in The Phantom Zone level. Gallery Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Index Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Keys Category:Master Builders Category:Relic Detection Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Master Build Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:High Jump Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters